For example, in facilities such as universities, systems that individually manage various types of information on the students are scattered around. The examples are a management system for managing basic information and the like on the students, a lesson support system for managing information on reports and assignments, a library system for managing information on the history of reserving, lending, and returning books, and the like.
As described above, when a plurality of systems are managing the information on the students individually, it is not possible to collectively refer to the information on the students, and thus it is inconvenient. Consequently, creation of an integrated database in which information in the systems is integrated has been desired.
For example, there is a conventional technique that easily creates an integrated database, by supporting a setting operation for associating an item value of a to-be-integrated item that is present in the information on the system, with an item value of a candidate item of the integrated database.
[Non Patent Literature 1] asteria warp, “searched on Aug. 6, 2015”, Internet
<http://asteria.jp/documentation/warp/4.3/flow/designer/ind ex_guide.html>
[Non Patent Literature 2] DataSpider, “searched on Aug. 6, 2015”, Internet
<http://dataspider.appresso.com/>